Love and Lies
by Eliza CarstairsHerondale
Summary: Tessa is forced to go to a boarding school in London where she meets a certain silver boy. But are they both hiding things from each other? Sorry suck at summaries. rated T because I'm paranoid. Review!
1. Chapter 1

"Boarding school!" Tessa was outraged. How could they send her to boarding school. her school was fine and she had done nothing to deserve this.

"Tessa, stop acting so dramatic."

"Why do I have to go to a new school anyways?"

"We told you, you have gotten into too much trouble to continue at this school."

"What i haven't gotten in that much trouble."

"Tessa! you have been late for every class everyday since the first day, when you aren't late it's because you're ditching class, and you're always out of dress code," her mother explined. "Now we are sending you somewhere you cant ditch or be out of dress code because you will have a uniform."

"I have to wear a uniform too! No!"

"I am not continuing this conversion." With that Tessa's mother left the room.

~Time jump 1 month later~

Tessa POV

Today was the day I was to fly to London and start my new school. Ugh, i hated the thought of leaving New York. When they called my flight number I boarded the flight and found my seat. The people I sat with looked to be about my age. There was a boy and a girl. The girl had brown hair and a long scar that trailed across her face and the boy next to her, oh my. He was amazing, I have no other word to describe him except for amazing. He had silver hair and silver eyes, his coloring was unearthly but it added to his beauty. When I looked down at my ticket I saw that I had the center seat.

Once I sat down I looked over to find that the silver boy had out an iPod and was playing one of my favorite songs, This Is Gospel by Panic! at the disco. I hadn't noticed that I was staring until I was broken from my daze, he had said something to me. "I'm sorry what was that?"

He laughed,"I asked why you're headed to London."

"Well my mom signed me up for a boarding school and it just happens to be in London," I explained. "How about you what are you headed there for."

"Wow, um, well I'm actually there for the same reason except I asked to go."

"But why, I mean won't you miss you're family?"

He looked a little sad when I asked. "Yes but it's much better than going back to school here, I haven't had the best school experience."

"What do you mean?" He seemed normal why would he have a bad school experience?

"Let's see where to begin," he explained to me how others would make fun of his unnatural coloring.

"I think that your coloring is beautiful." I hadn't realized what I said until I said it.

"Well thank you," he was laughing,"I never caught you're name."

"Oh, I'm Theresa Gray but most people call me Tessa."

"I'm James Carstairs but everyone calls me Jem."

We talked for the rest of the flight, which was a long time. I got to learn a lot about Jem. To be quite honest i was very upset when the flight ended. I wanted to talk to Jem more. We had also talked to the girl on the other side of me her name was Sophie, she was really nice. It turns out we were all going to the same boarding school. I had also learned that she got her scar from her ex-boyfriend when she had broken up with him he threw a broken piece of glass and it had cut her.

We all walked to the baggage claim together. Maybe this trip wouldn't be so bad

~One week later~

Will POV

Buzz, Buzz, time for school. Ugh, I HATE school! I mean I like that I get to live in the same building as all of my friends but haing to be up at six o'clock sharp sucks. The schedule at the Institute is

6:00 wake up

6:30 breakfast

7:00 homeroom

And our classes go on from there.

"William Herondale, turn that alarm clock off or it's going out the window."

"Jem get out of bed and maybe I'll think about turning it off."

I could hear jem rustling around in bed, when all of the sudden I hear a gasp. Before i could ask if Jem was all right he lept out of bed and was at his closet pulling on his school uniform."Jem, why are you rushing," I looked over to the still buzzing alarm clock,"It's only 5:35."

Jem already had the door open and was shoving his feet into his shoes,"Tessa!" he yelled as he sprinted through the door. Wait, what's a Tessa?

Jem POV

I had completely forgotten I had told Tessa that i would meet her in the court yard today! We hae been hanging out ever since we got here. Me and Tessa have talked about ourselves, our favorite music, and a bunch of other things. I told her a lot about my self and I learned a lot about her.

There are still things she doesn't know. Like the fact that I think she is beautiful and when the thing that I have wanted the most since I met her is to make her smile. All I need is to be able to call her mine, to hold her in my arms, for her to feel the same, but I don't know how she feels.

Tessa POV

I was sitting in the rusted old bench that was right infront of the courtyards main fountain. Which was the spot me and Jem said we were going to meet up. Today was the first day, ugh, the first day is always the worst for me. Even though I was always the popular girl I never liked the first day. For me the first day ment walking through the halls and not knowing who was going to be in my class or what ideotic teachers I was going to have. So for me the first day was like being thrown into oblivion I could have classes with peole i didn't know and classes filled with people I knew.

The only thing was I am not popular here I'm just another student. Jem and Sophie are the only two people at this school that I know, though I know the names of some of the people that go here (because Jem has talked about them) I have never seen them.

"Tess," I loved the sound of Jem's voice it is just so soothing," Are you ready for your first day at The Institute Of London?"

"Actually I'm pretty nervous."

"Well let me see your schedule i can tell you what classes you have with me." I dug my crumpled schedule out of my bag and handed it to Jem.

He laughed,"What is it, what's so funny?"I had no idea why he was laughing did I get all the bad classes?

"Oh don't worry it's nothing bad I promise, but we have the same schedule except for math and history!"

That is great this means i won't be alone! "That's amazing," I wrapped my arms around Jam's torso and heard him gasp in surprise. I amediatly realized my mistake and was about to pull away when he returned the hug.

"It is amazing, you may even be able tho meet Will."

"Who is Will?" I had heard his name metioned befor but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

"He's one of my friends and my room mate," Jem explained, "The one that I told you has a deadly fear of ducks."

I giggled who could be afraid of ducks? "Why is he so afraid of ducks?"

"Well when he was younger he had a tramatic experience where he was attacked by a duck and ever time he went out side the duck was "waiting" for him."

I laughed and we started walking toward the cafeteria for breakfast.

Tessa POV

"So tell me who is Tessa Gray?" Jem's question ran through her head. Who was I? It's an excellent question.

"What exactly do tou mean?" But I knew exactly what he meant.

"Like who were you before you came here," Jem asked patiently.

"Well I wasn't really anybody," I explained," I was kind of a loner, no one really noticed me at all."

"Oh, well its a lot better than being noticed i'll tell you that."

"But I am starting to be noticed when I walk with you by my side that I get odd looks from other girls, it's odd in a good way." Jem stopped to look at me. I saw somthing in his eyes, but couldn't tell what it was.

He grabed my arm to tune me so I face him."Tess I know I have only known you for a short time but I was wondering," he averted his eyes and looked somewhat embarrassed,"if you would be my- my girlfriend."

He faced me again and I blushed,"I've never been in a relationship before."

"That wasn't a yes or a no," Jem looked down at me with pleading eyes.

"We should go to breakfast it's almost over-" he turned his face away from me but I grabed his arm and spun him to face me the same way he did. "You never let me finish, boyfriend." His face brittened at the last word.

Next thing I knew he had me it his strong arms holding me tight.

"James," some one behind us called. Jem set me down and turned to see who called him.

"William you devil come over here."

The boy walked over toward me and Jem,"Who is this?" the dark hairs boy asked pointing to me.

"Will this is Tessa Gray," he smiled down at me," my girlfriend."


	2. Chapter 2

**SO here is chapter two! Review if you have anything you would like to see happen or PM me. All rights go to Cassandra Clare. Read on!**

Will POV

After I finally got ready I decided to go to breakfast and not skip like I usually do. When I got out to the court yard I saw Jem. He seemed to be hugging someone a girl! From where I stood I couldn't see her very well so I started to approach them her uniform was form fitting almost as if it was too small. Jem in his normal khaki pants and navy blue shirt but I wasn't really paying attention to Jem, I was trying to see the face of the girl who he was embracing.

"James," I called hoping to grab his attention. And to my luck, I did.

"William, you devil, come over here." Jem seemed so happy. So I walked over catching a glimpse of the girls face. Oh my, she was strikingly beautiful. No she was more than beautiful she was gorgeous!

"Who is this?" I asked, unable to contain my curiosity. But before he could reply, I realized this must be Tessa.

"Will this is Tessa Gray," ha smiled at her so this was Tessa. I was about to comment on how beautiful she was when Jem said two words that were astonishing, "my girlfriend."

"Y-your what?" I was so confused. Jem has been my friend for a long time but I have never expected this from him. He never seemed interested in dating any one before. And there were girls who wanted him, because of his silver coloring.

"My girlfriend William, did you not hear me the first time?"

"Well good for you, you deserve it,' I patted him on the back because he did deserve it. Jem was kind and generous. If he ever did something wrong he would make it up in some way.

Jem POV

Girlfriend it was nice to say. Just the thought of Tessa now being my girlfriend brought a smile to my face. I was just about to say something about the back to school dance when the bell rang. We had missed breakfast. Well at least I get to see my Tessa all day, I wanted to hold her hand as we walked to homeroom but I decided not to she only just became my girlfriend.

"Jem," Tessa looked at me.

"Yes?"

"Well I know you just became my boyfriend and all but would I be okay if," she looked slightly embarrassed, "held your hand, we don't have to if-"

"No, I mean of course we can." I looked at her and smiled while interlocking our fingers, "shall we head to first period?"

"Of course," is all she said as we walked into Mr. Branwell's classroom.

Tessa POV

The next class I had was art. I was never good at art, at all. We were making paper snowflakes since it was the first day of the school year and Mrs. Fairchild wanted to start easy.

The art room was a beautiful shade of baby blue with pieces of art from past students spread throughout the room. There were about ten tables that could seat four each. Jem sat next to me and Will sat with Sophie, who also happened to be in our class, on the opposite side of the table.

When we started I folded my paper and started to cut it. The work was starting to look good when all of the sudden another pair of scissors shot out and cut my snow flake in half. "Damn it," I cursed," Who did that?" after I asked that I looked up and saw Jem laughing at me. "Let's see how you like it," I said and snipped his through the center.

"Hey!" He was still laughing as I acted like I had no idea what he was laughing about and reached for another paper. RIIIIING RIIIIING. The bell sounded signaling everyone for lunch.

WILL POV

I'll admit I was slightly jealous of Jem. Tessa was so energetic, caring, and beautiful. I knew If Jem had Tessa I had to find someone to keep my mind off of her. Let's see, who would be so luck to date the amazing William Herondale? I made a mental list off all the girls who have shown interest in me, which wasn't hard a lot of girls can't resist me. I know I'll ask Jessamine Lovelace, she's the school cheer captain.

"Um, I'll be right back I'm going to go ask someone to the dance," I told Jem as we all made our way to the cafeteria.

"Ooh." Jem nudged me with his elbow as I walked away.

It didn't take long to find Jessamine she was over at her locker talking with Charlotte. "Jessamine I called as I neared them. She turned to face me and I was greeted with a lovely smile, but not as lovely as Tessa's I thought to myself. God I really need to keep my mind off of her!

"Well if it isn't Will Herondale." Jessamine said, " We were just talking about you."

"No we weren't."

"SHUT UP- I mean Charlotte why don't you go talk to Henry."

"But I don't-"

"Just go Charlotte."

"Bye Char. So Jess I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go to the dance with me?"

"I was hoping you'd ask! I would love to go with you!"

"Well I'll meet you at your room at 8 Friday night."

"Alright it's a date."

I walked over to the table that Jem and the others were all seated around. As I took my seat Jem looked up from his lunch tray and asked. "So who'd you ask?"

"Does the name Jessamine Lovelace ring a bell?"

Jem looked at me with a smirk on his face. "Yeah," he replied, "She's only the schools biggest slut."

"Hey! That's my date you're talking about," He laughed at my answer to his comment. " Did you ask Tess yet?"

"No not yet but-"

I cut him off and I turned to Tessa who was right next to him, with a wicked grin on my face I blurted out to Tessa, "Hey," which got her attention," Jem was wondering if you would go to the dance with him it's semi-formal so you'll need a dress."

"Yeah that sounds fun." She turned to Jem' "I hope you know how to sow dance," she added and nudged him with her elbow."

The rest of the day flew by and Next thing I knew me and Jem were out dress shopping with Jessamine and Tessa. How fun because you know a guy's favorite thing to do on a Wednesday afternoon is go dress shopping, all sarcasm intended.


End file.
